Joyeux Noël, Severus !
by Zeugma412
Summary: Un affrontement entre Severus et Hermione à propos d'un costume de père Noël.


Disclaimer : Severus Snape et Hermione Granger ne m'appartiennent pas. La dinguerie de l'histoire, oui...

Rtaing : K+

Pairing : Severus Snape et Hermione Granger.

Correctice : Fantomette34

* * *

Cette histoire est un cadeau à ma chère Fantomette.

* * *

Joyeux Noël, Severus !

" _ **IL N'EN EST PAS QUESTION !**_ "

Ce cri digne de la saison des amours des Dragons Norvégiens à crête - quand ils sont dérangés - avait jailli des profondeurs d'une gorge, elle-même située dans un appartement dans les cachots, eux-même situés dans le château de Poudlard mais ça, vous vous en doutiez.

Ce cri inhumain, dis-je, assez semblable à ceux que poussaient les élèves de celui qui l'avait proféré, quoique d'un niveau de 11 sur une échelle de 10, roulait son écho dans une pièce aux couleurs de Serpentard mais son propriétaire - l'auteur du cri qui tue, vous suivez ? - n'aurait pas dépareillé chez les Gryffons tant son visage était, ben oui, rouge.

 _J'aurais bien mis Or mais ça n'aurait pas été crédible. ;-p_

Je reprends mon récit. Le Serpent rouge présent dans l'appartement (c'est peut-être un serpent corail... OK, OK, je sors !) avait des cheveux noirs et graisseux, des yeux noirs aussi et graiss... euh non, pas là !... Un costume noir et.. et flûte ! Décidez vous même... et une longue cape de couleur assortie.

 _Le premier qui trouve ladite couleur gagne une teinture chez le fournisseur attitré du Maître des potions : on y trouve toutes les couleurs à condition d'aimer le noir.*_

Bon, où j'en étais, moi ? Ah oui !...

Le cri - Rien à voir avec Munch - avait fini d'échoter** et un silence tout aussi angoissant régnait. Alors, une voix s'éleva et elle fit se glacer le sang dans les veines du noir graisseux.

"Mais si, Severus, tu iras et tu le feras.

\- Ma chérie, ce que tu demandes est au-dessus de mes forces. Si au moins c'était la Saint Nicolas que l'on fêtait, j'aurais fait un excellent Père Fouettard.

\- Oh, voyons ! Enfiler le costume du Père Noël et animer la fête avec tous les élèves et les enseignants, c'est pas la mer à boire !

\- Nooon... Juste l'océan.

\- SEVERUS ! Tu es injuste. Et l'esprit de Noël, tu en fais quoi ?

\- Je l'envoie dans un endroit que la politesse m'empêche de préciser ici."

 _Petite parenthèse où la jeune femme qui fait face au Maître des Potions arbore un regard digne de la Gorgone._

"D'ailleurs, je peux pas venir, y'a Voldychou qui m'a invité pour une Murder Party.

\- Il est mort il y a trois ans.

\- Mince ! Me faire ça à moi... Qui l'a tué ?

\- Harry, tu le sais bien.

\- Fichu Gryffondor ! Je le hais encore plus. Et je lui enlève trois cents points pour escamotage d'alibi.

\- Sev, ça fait quatre ans qu'il n'est plus ton élève.

\- Ça ne fait rien. Je reporterai cette punition sur le premier de ses enfants qui intègrera Poudlard."

 **.**

 _Twip ! Pause syndicale des Auteurs de Fanfiction..._

 _Twip ! Fin de la pause._

 _ **.**_

Plic ! Plic ! Plic ! Ploc ! ( _Tiens, une originale !),_ de grosses gouttes de sueur dégoulinaient du visage de la Chauve-Souris des Cachots qui aurait bien voulu, pour une fois, mériter son surnom. Ainsi il se serait échappé depuis longtemps du piège mortel dans lequel sa chère et tendre voulait le faire tomber.

"Hermione Jean Snape, mon petit oiseau en sucre.

\- Tiens, on change de registre ?

\- Tu ne veux pas avoir ma mort sur la conscience, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Severus Tobias Snape, tu ne veux pas que je me retrouve à Azkaban, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh... Pourquoi irais-tu ?

\- Pour usage sur toi d'un Impardonnable.

\- Le... le... lequel ?

\- Je suis bonne pomme. Je te laisserai choisir."

Alors Severus craqua.

" _**Nooon !**_ Je ne veux pas aller faire l'idiot dans la Grande Salle. Je préfèrerais aller compter les Scroutts à Pétard de Hagrid, fumer des cigarettes qui font rire en compagnie de Sybille, astiquer les trophées avec Rusard et utiliser Miss Teigne comme peau de chamois, faire des scoubidous avec des Filets du Diable de Chourave, changer la litière de Minerva, broder les coussins de Flitwick qu'il empile sur sa chaise. Je suis même prêt à discuter bonbons au citron avec le portrait de Dumbledore, si ça me permet d'échapper à cette épreuve. _Pitiéééé !_

Mais Hermione était inflexible et lui tendit sans un mot le costume rouge de Père Noël qui le révulsait.

Devant l'objet honni, le Serpentard retrouva sa couleur naturelle en devenant vert de rage. Il _fallait_ qu'il sorte de là ! Sa santé mentale, tant éprouvée par ses élèves Gryffondors, n'y résisterait pas...

Rusons, rusons... D'abord, distraire l'ennemi.

"Ooooh, un vol de Ronflaks Cornus ! s'écria-t-il en montrant du doigt l'arrière du salon..."

Bien qu'habituée à ses ruses, Hermione Snape fut distraite une seconde qui suffit au Maître des Potions pour voler (Vous voyez, quand il veut... ) à travers la porte (Dix centimètres de chêne quand même. Aïe !) et s'enfuir dans les couloirs obscurs (Les torches ayant décidé de faire grève.) vers la grande porte et la liberté.

Et hop, hop, hop ! Vas-y comme je te monte les escaliers.

Et hop, aïe, ouille ! Vas-y que je me casse la figure parce que je vais trop vite.

C'est vrai que la Chauve-Souris des Cachots aurait fait passer Speedy Gonzalez pour un escargot rhumatisant mais il n'avait guère le choix. C'était sa seule chance de s'en sortir.

Plus que quelques dizaines de mètres avant l'extérieur et soudain, la tuile ! Trois élèves devant lui, qu'il n'aura pas le temps d'éviter.

"Deux Gryffondors et un Poufsouffle... Pertes acceptables."

 **BOUM !**

"Yeeesss ! Un Strike !"

Enfin le salut, la porte s'ouvre tellement vite qu'elle en devient tournante en défonçant le mur qui la tenait.

 _Severus, tu devrais poser ta candidature pour l'émission de Valérie Damidot._

Au pas si loin, les grilles de Poudlard lui tendent les bras et elles s'ouvrent en grand comme pour faciliter sa fuite.

 _Il faut dire que depuis que Severus leur a concocté une huile de graissage, (à base de ses cheveux.) les grilles n'ont rien à lui refuser._

Miracle, il est à l'extérieur ! Il va pouvoir quitter cet asile de fou qui n'a d'école que le nom et enfin vivre une vie sans pression (à part celle de la bière ; peu de gens le savent mais Snape déteste le thé et le Whisky Pur feu, ce sont les auteurs de Fanfictions qui lui détraquent l'estomac avec ça.).

Un bref instant de pause et il transplane, laissant derrière lui femme (souci), élèves (souci), collègues (souci), et fleurs préférées (qui sont des Soucis).

oOoOoOo

 _Cinq heures plus tard, sous un pont de Paris_

"Moi, c'est parce que je m'entendais pas avec mon patron que j'ai quitté mon entreprise, se confia un clochard au nouveau venu.

\- Moi, c'est à cause d'une forte allergie.

\- Ah !... Aux produits chimiques ?

\- Non. A la couleur rouge.

\- Ben mon vieux, c'est pas de chance ! Quand on pense à tout ce qui est rouge dans cette vie.

Severus n'en pensait pas moins. Comme ses yeux, il était cerné.

Restait à savoir si la potion d'Achromatopsie*** qu'il avait mise au point était efficace.

C'était sa seule chance de survie.

* * *

* C'était le slogan des Vélosolex

** C'est un verbe qui vient de sortir.

*** Affection de l'oeil empêchant de voir les couleurs


End file.
